Back to December
by Dr.YangOfRavenclaw
Summary: Beck realizes what he's lost and just how much he wants it back. Beck/Jade.


**Wow, I wrote this in one sitting while I was so tired from my piles of homework. I'm so sorry.**

* * *

 _So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time_

* * *

Beck hated the person he had become.

He spent all of his free time in his RV, alone. He brought random girls home sometimes, just to fill the space.

He knew he was playing them. All they were to him was a cheap lay, someone to make his bed seem a little less cold.

He would see The Scissoring come on the TV and suddenly he would forget how to breathe. He would find something she left behind when she left, and he would feel like he was just punched in the stomach.

He was numb, completely. He spent almost every night drunk, which made his time at school hell on earth.

Andre came over once, before it all happened. He stepped over empty cans of beer and nearly tripped over the mess.

"Dude, have you lost your fucking mind?" Andre asked. Beck offered a grunt in response as he popped open another can of beer. Andre rolled his eyes and snatched it out of his hands.

"What the fuck?!" Beck yelled angrily. He tried to sit up but he did so too fast and toppled back onto the bed.

"When was the last time you cleaned up around here?" Andre asked, but Beck was so far out there that he didn't even hear him. Andre rolled his eyes and began picking up the trash that littered the floor.

When he got to the closet, he pulled the door open and was nearly trampled by the remains of Jade. Her smell…it really was intoxicating.

Andre stuck to trash and organization as Beck slept on. He got a glass of water out and set it on the small side table next to the bed for Beck to fight the hangover with.

When Beck finally did wake up, he groaned and grabbed his head. Andre nudged the glass towards him and gave him a knowing look.

"Drink the water, and then we talk."

Once he was sober enough to talk, Beck released everything,

"Beck, if you don't mind be asking, if you love her so much, why did you break up with her?"

Beck sighed. "Well dude, to be honest, I wanted to punish her. I was tired of her picking a fight with me every chance she got. I figured if I scared her bad enough, she'd stop. I almost did it, I almost opened the door. I love her. I should have opened that damn door. I was an idiot, she's better off without me."

Andre was taken aback, He didn't expect Beck to have such strong feelings.

"Do you want her back?" He asked. Beck nodded sadly. "Then swallow your pride and tell her that.

* * *

Beck stood outside her door, utterly terrified. He knocked once, and before he had a chance to really prepare, the door opened and his beauty was there.

"What the hell do you want?" Jade snarled, curling her lip. She smelled the alcohol on him and almost slammed the door in his face.

"I want to apologize." Beck admitted. "For…everything."

Jade stood there, completely silent.

"It turns out…" Beck started, laughing humorlessly and taking a step closer to her. "That 'freedom' everyone looks for after a relationship? It's a lie. It's nothing but missing you. I should have realized what I had, just how much I miss you." Jade looked down.

"Jade, baby, take me back. I came back with my tail wedged between my legs because I'd rather have you than any sense of dignity or pride or self-respect. I don't like myself much without you. Every night in my nightmares, I go back to that night. I don't want to spend another night without you. It makes my bed feel huge and the dawn a lifetime away and I'm freezing and the only thing I want is you."

Jade was shocked. She said nothing as she took a tentative step towards him.

"Take me back." Beck said, his voice cracking and his eyes tearing up. He sounded and looked to broken that Jade gave in. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his smell. Beneath the layer of alcohol, it was still there and she couldn't help but smile.

"Listen to me…" She began, looking up at him with a smile. "You pull that shit with me again, you're gonna pay." She said, locking eyes. With a smirk, she jumped onto her tip toes and connected their lips again, finally.

 **This was too damn short**

 **I have homework I should do**

 **And yet here I am.**

 **-A haiku from me, true story.**


End file.
